Kai's Song
by Petalwhisker
Summary: First Song fic. Kai Met Her. The Plane Crashed. They Survived. What Will Happen Now? Ok Suck At Summaries! Song Fic 2shot
1. Kai And Hilary

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through

A two-tone haired teen was on a plane looking for his seat. He found it a few seconds later and sat down, he sat next to a girl he never met before of course not being with her friends the girl thought to try and make a conversation with the boy. "My names Hilary Tachibana" Kai tried to ignore her but ended up listening to her talk about her home back in Japan.

Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

It was a few hours into the flight to America when the lights started flickering and the pilot came on the intercom, "_Don't worry folks just some bad winds no need to panic._" But soon the plane began to fall.

The plane crashed into the ocean but skidded across it until it rammed into an island. When Kai woke up he found Hilary unconscious next to him it looked like they were the only ones to survive. **(It's a small plane so not that many people are on it)**

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected

Hilary awoke to see Kai and her sitting on a beach, "where are we?" she asked looking up at him. "We're on some island, the plane crash over there by the shore." He said indicating the plane about 20 feet to there left. "We were the only ones to survive."

"But how will we get off? How will we survive?" She asked.

"We stick together and watch each others backs."

What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

**(Hilary's POV)**

We've been stuck here for two months now; I've grown quite attached to Kai. After all how else would I have survived for so long without him! He's saved me many times; I don't think I can ever repay him for it all. He had even saved me from hopeless-ness just the other day.

_-Flash Back-_

"_I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled while falling to my knees on the hard rock ground. Kai stopped stared at me for a second and then came up to me kneeling down and said, "Don't give up, if you give up then neither of us will survive. I need you Hilary, I need you to stay strong."_

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going

**(Kai's POV)**

I walked with Hilary behind me, I was sure help would come sooner or later. All we had to do was keep walking, if we keep walking then maybe it will keep Hilary's and my mind off the real situation. We must survive.

Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing

**(Still Kai's POV)**

It's now been three months and I can't help but want to protect Hilary, I know it seems weird coming from me but I must say I think I might love her.

Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

They made it beyond the mountains and now into the forrest not knowing what to expect.

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kai grabbed Hilary by the wrist and pulled her to the direction of a small pond. "Kai! What are you doing?" she asked un-sure of his actions. "We're going swimming!" he called as he jumped into the air pulling her with him and into the pond. They both began playing in the pool, splashing each other, dunking, ECT.

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

They couldn't believe that they were actually falling in love with one another, they had met but a little over three months ago and they were acting as though they had known each other all their lives. They knew that they could face the world if they worked together and if need be give their lives for each other.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

They saw it. They saw it while fishing for food. They watched it go by turn around and come back; soon they watched it land in front of them. It was a rescue plane, the pilot told them he had been sent to search for the missing plane he had been looking for around four months now. Kai and Hilary had glanced at each other before telling the pilot of the crash leaving out their few months together. "Woohy! You kids been through a lot not haven't you? Ok now climb right in and I'll take you kids back home to your families."

Kai had asked if he would wait a minute to let them say good-bye, he said yes and they walked off to their camp nearby. "Kai I don't wanna leave cause then I'll have to go back to Japan and leave you." Hilary said with tears in her eyes. Kai quickly wiped them away and said, "Don't worry, Hil, I won't leave you. I love you and I will always be by your side no matter what."

"I love you too Kai. But what about your home in Russia?" – Hilary

"I'll just stay in Japan I don't need to go back to Russia." – Kai

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

So they left the island and began their new lives with each other.


	2. Kai And Hilary 2 Years Later

Hilary looked at her friend/ex-boyfriend with a fake smile on her face, "Kai, me and Tyson are getting married

Hilary looked at her friend/ex-boyfriend with a fake smile on her face, "Kai, me and Tyson are getting married!" she said not looking him in the eyes. Kai was shocked. _They're getting married?_ He thought.

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...**

_Hilary! _Thought Kai as he began running down the streets of Japan looking for the street of the wedding. He needed to tell Hilary that he still loved her; he couldn't let her marry Tyson no matter what!

**Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**

Kai was never one to like others ordering him around; it was because of this he kept away from types of social jobs. Which was A LOT of jobs. Her dad had disapproved of him, and Hilary had taken her dad's advice and broke up with Kai to go out with Tyson!

**  
Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.**

As Kai ran through the big doors of the chapel everyone turned to look at him. Hilary looked completely shocked yet happy to see him. Tyson just looked furious. As Kai walked up the row looking straight at Hilary, he stopped mid-way. Tyson was about to say something but was cut off as Hilary quickly ran down the aisle and straight into Kai's open arms. "Well it looks like the marriage is off," Said the minister as Kai carried Hilary out of the church.

**  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**

**The neighbors spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.**

It was amazing how fast everyone found out. The great Kai Hiwatari stole Hilary away from the church right before anyone could say 'I do'. But Kai didn't mind, he had his love back and that's all that mattered.**  
**

**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**

**So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**

**She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...**

Hilary looked up at Kai she was upset about leaving him all because her dad told her to. She had never wanted to marry Tyson but again her dad had told her to so she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, because her dad told her to.

**The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name**

She was with her true love now. Tyson had come over so many times yelling at Kai for ruining his wedding. He didn't love her; he only liked her cooking. So in turn he wasn't upset about not having a wedding only losing his housemaid.

**Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away**

**She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...**

They both were now finally back together, and happier than ever. Soon Tyson found another girl to go after for his cooking. Hilary felt sorry for her but was more than happy to know it wasn't herself. Kai came up behind her and kissed her cheek as they both retreated to their new house.


End file.
